


Teaser Profiles.

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Character Profiles, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Kinks, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: Just profiles for the characters in a fic I'll be working on from time to time.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Teaser Profiles.

**Shota-kun and His Seven Nee-chans**

Profiles:

  
  


Kimi Primlane

Age: 19

Height: 5’10”

Wt: 156 lbs

Measurements: Bust 45”, Waist 30”, Hips 39”

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown.

Likes: Tending her bonsai, pulled pork, her brother, rainy nights, having her breasts played with, cuddling.

Dislikes: Obnoxious people, seeing her brother getting hassled, poorly told jokes, anyone besides her brother or sisters grabbing her ass.

Kinks/Fetishes: Likes being called ‘bitch’ and ‘hungry slut’ during sex, thigh sex, her nipples teased/pinched.

Noticeable features: Always wears a gold clip-on nipple ring and has ‘Property of Shota-Kun’ tattooed above her vagina.

Being the eldest of eight, her parents usually give Kimi the task of keeping her siblings in line while they are away. Though they have yet to learn she can be as, if not more mischievous than her sisters. That and the ‘relationship’ they all share with the youngest of the group; their brother, Shota.

* * *

Sasha Primlane

Age: 19 (Born later in the year than Kimi)

Height: 6’0”

Wt: 170 lbs

Measurements: Bust 60”, Waist 37”, Hips 43”

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Likes: Hanging out with Shota, playing with her pet ferret, horror stories, marshmallowing Shota, anything made with lime

Dislikes: Seeing her siblings upset, being alone, underwear, having her birthmark made fun of.

Kinks/Fetishes: Anal, grinding, being watched while she masturbates

Noticeable features: has a lollipop-shaped birthmark between her breasts and ‘property’ tattoo on her left buttock.

The second eldest, Sasha works part time at the local candy shop, and sometimes brings her newest creations home for the others to try. Though she likes to save her 'special' candy for Shota.

* * *

Alice Primlane

Age: 18

Height: 5’7”

Wt: 154 lbs

Measurements: Bust: 35”, Waist 23”, Hips 29”

Hair: Strawberry Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Likes: Working out, watching blooper shows, sitting in shota’s lap, feeling a hand on her ass.

Dislikes: Onions, having to wear something while working out, forgetting to bring her own music to the gym

Kinks/Fetishes: Oral (giving and receiving), rough sex after a workout, spanking

Noticeable features: ‘property’ tattoo around left nipple, and mole near corner of right eye.

Sister number three, Alice enjoys keeping in shape and a bright clear day to sunbathe on. Especially after ‘working out’ with her beloved brother. 

* * *

Candy Primlane

Age: 17

Height: 5’8”

Wt: 190 lbs

Measurements: Bust 53”, Waist 38”, Hips 40”

Hair: Red

Eyes: Brown

Likes: Nighttime, goth clothing, lace, collars (and leashes), calling Shota ‘master’ as a pet name, showering with company

Dislikes: Emos, assuming you have to be depressed to be goth, waking up alone, anything with a sad ending.

Kinks/Fetishes: ripping clothes (hers or her partner), being dominated, hotdogging, giving titfucks.

Noticeable features: ‘property’ tattoo on hip, always wears black or dark blue lipstick.

Despite her enjoyment of goth culture, Candy is possibly the most cheerful girl around. Especially when she has ‘lil bro’ all to herself.

* * *

Hana Primlane

Age: 17

Height: 5’9”

Wt: 145 lbs

Measurements: Bust 38”, Waist 26”, Hips 32”

Hair: Varies (originally blonde, but she likes to dye it a different color from time to time.)

Eyes: Blue

Likes: Fishnets, body jewelry, rock music, being tickled.  
Dislikes: Geese, high heels, forgetting to bring her lube.

Kinks/Fetishes: Roleplaying, sex in public, Shota having his way with her.

Noticeable features: Hair always keeps it in a bun, 'property' tattoo on mons pubis, two smiley face earrings in right ear.

A bit of a rebel, Hana has fun going against the grain from time to time. Though she never seems to complain whenever it lands her at her brother’s mercy. 

* * *

Lisa & Kanna Primlane (twins)

Age: 16

Height: 5’5”(Lisa), 5’6”(Kanna)

Wt: 155 lbs

Measurements: Bust 50”(Lisa) 52”(Kanna), Waist 36”(Both), Hips: 42” (Lisa) 41” (Kanna)

Hair: Black (Lisa: pigtails. Kanna: single braid)

Eyes: Right Green and Left Blue for Lisa, reverse for Kanna.

Likes:

Kanna: Spicy Food, collecting insects, mysteries, snuggling with Shota

Lisa: Cuddling, writing, origami, old cartoons

Both: Being fondled, tight clothing.

Dislikes: Getting their names wrong constantly, having their height made fun of, pulling their hair (will get you hurt)

Kinks/Fetishes: Surprise sex, threesomes, fingering, spanking.

Noticeable features: Kanna: tongue stud, 'property' tattoo on inner left thigh.

Lisa: heart-shaped birthmark just above buttocks, 'property' tattoo on inner right thigh. 

The two youngest of the ‘Primrose Seven’, it’s very rare to see one and not have the other be nearby. Even more so when it’s ‘playtime’ with their brother.

* * *

Shota Primlane

Age: 14

Height: 5’9”

Weight: 160

Hair: Natural Grey

Eyes: Grey

Likes: Relaxing, quiet mornings, comics, occasionally indulging his sisters.

Dislikes: When they want to ‘play’ when he’s exhausted, being hassled over his relationship with his older sisters, sushi.

Kinks/Fetishes: sexual dares/challenges, surprise groping, playing with his sisters’ nipples.

The youngest of the Primlane siblings, Shota was affectionately nicknamed ‘Combo Breaker’ when he was born, for ending the all-girl streak his parents had. Despite being the youngest, Shota is quite capable of holding his own with his older sisters; in bed, the shower, on the couch, table... 


End file.
